The unexpected all hallows eve
by Elizabeth Milles
Summary: This year,Sofia's never going to forget about Halloween...


"Sofia,you look amazing!"Amber gasped but she kept her warm smile,making me grin,"Are you s-sure?I mean,this-"

"When I say you look amazing,it is true so stop demeaning yourself and let's go,the party is going to start."She frowned at me before putting on her coat,I could understand that;the temperature now was around 11 degrees Celsius and no one wanted to freeze in their Halloween costumes.

Amber wore a pink dress that reached to her feet and a pair of fake fairy wings and a legit crown placed on her head from one of her exquisite tiara collections which I haven't seen most of it yet but she had promised me that this weekend,she will show me it.

I doubt that she will since she is unwilling actually and didn't want anyone to see it,except for her close friends.

She even bore a fairy wand to make it more realistic which was a wooden drumstick which she painted it pink and added a stars and pink,white ribbons to it.

I went with my angel get-up which was basically a white ruffled gown with a pair of fake,white angel wings that I made with some rubber and plastic feathers but it still looks real if you look at it from a bird's eye view.

"By the way,leave your hair 't tie or braid,it ruins the look but please,do some makeup on your look like you need a tint of lipstick and a few blushes here and there.

I nodded but internally,I groaned.I didn't like wearing makeup and all but before Amber cakes me in makeup so that I will look like a clown,I decided to put on some light grey eye shadow and eyeliner.I think I did a fantastic job at this whole makes-up thing.

"You did a great job,especially with the now look so gorgeous!"

"Thanks."I smiled before straightening the ceases on my gown,my stupid fingers were crumpling them all evening because there was this clammy feeling in me.

I put on the high heels,carefully onto my feet and they were tall,about 4 ,they are close to hurting them.

"What's James going to dress up like?"I questioned her and she shrugged her shoulders,saying,"He said it was a surprise."

"Typical of him,"I smile and shuffled my feet on the carpet,"Come on,we're going to be starts at 8."

"Alright,just give me a minute."She says anxiously while trying to put on her last ear ring before she contently followed me out into the hallway and to James's door.

"James!"I yelled before a dark,cloaked figure from the room,appears and says,"Hey!"

"We have to leave,"I stated and we made our way through the hall then out of the palace,the familiar sight of our carriage fed my was the same old carriage that I liked.

"Your highnesses,"The coachman bowed before opening the door of the carriage,for us.I thanked him and stepped onto it,taking the back and James decided to seat at the front,squabbling about who is going to win the contest.I didn't want to interfere in their matters so I stayed put and kept quiet.

I just couldn't wait to see what the party was like,Amber told me it is usually held at the school hall and was filled with decorations and and Vivian was in the school band so they won't get the chance to sign up for the contest which is a shame,considering how good Desmond is at sewing and Vivian was brilliant at finding accessories.

It was sooner or later that I realized that we have reached our destination,I gasped at how beautiful the place had fake ghosts that looked terribly realistic and had a few fog machines to make some smoke that abided with the place,making it ten times more creepier than I had imagined.

I made contact with the pavement and curtly walked along the path to the schoolhouse,some others were on it too so we weren't that late to the party,I guessed.

"Sofia!"

"Zoey!"I acknowledged her and she was dressed up in a Harley Quinn's costume which was weird for her kind of personality but oh well.

"Great costume,you got there."She comments and I thanked her for the nice compliment before making our way into school,she tries to start a conversation with me,"So who are you going to dance with?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't know?The school sent an email to all of our parents,saying that there will be a dance too!"

"Well,that's great!I can dance,I suppose so."It wasn't a lie,I was average in that skill but it's better than nothing,right?

"Alex has asked me to dance with him,what about you?"She says,some boys were already asking her about ' courting '(too young to do this!) and such things,ever since she got contacts and when her hair had grew up to her shoulders.

"Umm...uh...no?"

She laughed before saying,"Darren told me that he would like to dance with you."

He was her brother,twin brother,to be had a crush on me but I never really liked him much.

"He can dance with some else like Sarah,"

"He would never."She shakes her head and opened the door,I walked into the hall and gazed around,it looked magnificent,the lighting was dimmed but I could see place had cauldrons,there were candles that were lit up and I made my way down the stairs and of course,I went to the food corner where a huge variety of food was laid out,pasta...soup...anything.A few people greet me and I gave them a smile.

I got myself some fruit punch with ice,when someone taps me on the looked ridiculous though,"H-Hugo?"

"Hey,Sofia."He gave me a cheeky grin before taking my punch and drank it all,I protest,"That's my punch!"

"Then,thank you for it."He taps me on the shoulder,I shuddered,I never really liked people touching me so I would make a fit when someone did but this can pass.

"Welp,bye!"I say before I plonk myself on a beanbag and sheepishly sat there with a few ,Julia...some I could recognise but some I barely can make out of their faces.

Desmond and Vivian,were happily playing their instruments and I barely see any of my friends,Kari caught the smallpox so she is in the hospital and she hasn't recovered since then.I visited her a few days ago and she said she needs a few weeks of medical leave so that's why she wasn't here.

I made a choice to dance,they were playing some kind of rowdy music and I guessed it was country?I joined in it and swiftly moved my foot to where I think it's supposed to ,after a few rounds of dancing,my wings weren't damaged,just fluffier which is good,I suppose so.

The judges were going around,inspecting our costumes and writing notes on their clipboards,I was at the buffet,getting a plate of Mac and cheese when they got to me,furiously writing on it and made a quick conversation between themselves.

Maybe I could win ,you can't,it's impossible.I don't really know.

I gulped down the food,washing them down with some apple cider(no alcohol included in it) which tasted amazing.I looked at the humongous poster pasted on the wall,haunted houses?I looked at my watch:8. results were only announced at 9pm and I can't possibly just miss them out!

I just raided the buffet of their food and stuffed myself full with some butter rolls and noodles,at the mean time.

"Sofia!"I turn around to only see Darren,I gave him a fake smile and say,"What's up,Darren?"

"You look absolutely amazing,tonight."

"Why,thank you."I laughed and he held out his hand,"May I have a dance with you,m'lady?"

"Of course."That went out wrong,there is always a side of Sofia Catherine that is always nice to people and the other was a full-blown nuclear plant.

"So,"Darren leads me onto the dance floor,"Are you having a good time,Sofia?"

"I suppose so,"He puts his arm around me which was kind of weird for me but I can't show him that,I'm trying to be nice to him,here.

"Look at that,"He points to someone who was dressed up as a killer clown,it was wielding a wooden bat like Zoey and people were eyes widened as I identified who that person is.

"James Austin Winslow?"

"Your brother can be unpredictable at some times,"He shakes his head and I nod,agreeing with what he time,James even wore his pyjamas to school and he didn't even know it!

"What are you dressed up as?"I asked and he replied,hooting with laughter,"Channing Tatum."

He was bearing a white tuxedo with a black bow tie and even had a fake gun(I hope so) in his pocket and I cackled,"Angel."

"Well,you are one."

"Thank you."I never had anyone compliment my personality before or anything like that,it was a nice change from his usual scoundrel behaviour."What got you to being nice,today?"

"Zoey wanted me to talk to you about...um...her departure..."

I stopped and tried to process his words,asking "What do you mean?"

"Well...um-we're moving back to Milan,"

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't like it here,she's home sick and-"

"Woah,what do you mean she doesn't like it here?"

"She never wanted you as a friend."

It struck me like a clock,all this time,she was pretending to be my friend.I didn't believe him.

"How do you know?"

"I-I..."

"Liar."I gave him a sharp slap on the cheek,he's definitely lying and I can't believe he would stoop so low to break my friendship with Zoey,what a he-witch he is.

"Sofia,-"

"Shut up,i never really liked you,anyways."I said,anger lacing my voice and that was the ultimate truth,I always wanted to tell him that I would never like him,"Bastard."

"I-I,"

I walked out,really while taking another cup of apple cider.I opened the door before taking a seat on the step,the courtyard was empty and I was alone.I looked limply at the full moon,cringing at how cold I was.I left my coat at the carriage and wearing short sleeves and drinking a cold beverage doesn't help the situation,it really doesn't.

I hummed an old tune,thinking of what Darren had that all true?I mean,why would Zoey act like that?For money?For what,exactly?

"Good seeing you,here."

"Oh...you,"I looked up at him and he took a seat beside me and glanced at my way.

"Bad night?"

I nodded,taking a sip of the drink and he stared at me before speaking up,"What made you so moody?"

"He was lying about Zoey being a fake friend."I pursed my lips,my eyes focusing on the the green patches of grass in the courtyard.

"I'm here for you,if you always want someone to talk to."He states at a volume that only both of us could hear and I stared at him,uttering,"Thank you,Hugo."

"No problem,Sofia."He places his palm on the top of my hand which was laid on the was rare from him,he just regarded me as a friend whom he just jokes around with.

"Hugo,did you ever regarded me as a friend?"I wanted to know that,ever since we won the flying crown and he was about to answer when the speaker blared,"Students,it's time to announce the winner of the contest."

"Let's go in,"I proposed and he nodded and we made our way into the school hall,we all attentively listened to Ms Flora's message,"I am proud to tell you that you are all wonderful and creative students and the winner of the costume contest is-"

We all nervously waited for her final say,"Princess Sofia!"

I gasped before I find myself,walking up the stage.I shook Mr Troy's hand and received the golden trophy and I was being photographed with were cheering for me and I walked down the stage and Amber came up to me,"What a magnificent trophy!"

I passed it to her,"You can have it."She immediately beamed up and kissed it,a few came up to me to congratulate my victory and I gave my thanks to them before getting out of there,to the haunted houses.

"Follow the trail and you'll find it."The man in a dark clothing,says.I followed his instructions and walked along the dimly lit path,I was in woods and I do not want to see any unsuspecting creatures to attack me.

"Wait up!"

I whipped my head around to see Hugo again,I genuinely smiled and I was confused of why I was so happy to see him again and I was previously yearning for him to be with me.I could see his extravagant hazel eyes illuminate the darkness and before I can object,he grabbed my hand and asserted,"You wanted to know if I was regarding you as a friend?"

I nod,he wrapped his other arm around my shoulder while grazing my chin with his fingers,I was in a bundle of nerves at that moment,my movements were as if they were frozen."What are you doing?"

He moved his lips to my ear before whispering softly,"I'm sorry for doing this but I was being your swain,"

What nonsense is he talking about?

I regret being in a close position near him because he brushed my stray auburn hair strands aside and had yanked me over to him and covered my mouth in a passionate ,I had responded mouth was so warm,compared to my cold lips and the caress of his lips was softer than I could have hand travelled to my neck and somehow,I actually enjoyed this.

We pulled out after a minute or so,it was uncomfortable between us and he said in a strangled voice,"I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss,Sofia."

"It's okay,you did give me yours,"I said,looking at the ground.I was not really eager or disappointed but in fact,I wasn't sure of how to react to the kiss or Hugo's sudden show of regret.

"Yes."He gave me a short answer,I could hear the uneasiness in it.

"That wasn't right."He said again,"Come on,you do want to see the haunted houses,right?

He kept his arm around my shoulder,trying to avert his eyes from we made our way deeper into the woods,I couldn't help but wonder if his heart was beating as rapidly as mine or if he was feeling anything akin to the hot fiery of desire that had settled down in my stomach.

It was lucky that we were alone when we snogged but I felt wrong for thinking like that,he probably would have wanted his first kiss with his wife or his lover,and I'm just a crush in his eyes,puppy love wasn't really love,actually.I have mixed feelings about him because I like him and two,I don't know.

The awkwardness still hasn't shifted when we reached the haunted house,there was a queue forming there and it was a small building or some sort and there was a board there,stating:Salem Witch's house

I could hear some screaming in there,was it really that scary?

"Sof!"A familiar straw blonde shouts and I see him with a girl of his age and had honey blonde hair too.

"Didn't you have the band?"

"Got someone to replace me,while I'm gone."

"Who's that?"I asked,he was already smiling,"Emily,this is Sofia and Sofia,this is Emily."

"Great to meet you,I have heard so many things about you,from Desmond!"

"Hello,Emily!"She resembled a typical Victoria secret model,about the same height as me and she is taller than ,they look so adorable together."Did Desmond want to come,here?"

He was a scaredy-cat and didn't like things with the obvious horror genre plastered on it,she beamed,"I forced him to come!"

I started giggling like a maniac before we start a couple of random conversations about Desmond and stopped after it was our turn to enter the haunted kept quiet,all this time and I didn't question his silence.

We four,entered the house and some eerie music was playing in the background and the air was chilly,cold and I could hear dripping of liquids,Emily's constant enthusiasm made this place a little less frightening than it was supposed to be,with her constant,truthful comments of how ' fake ' this place was.

There was a beheaded guy who tried to chase us through the house and Hugo still kept his grip on me,I did not get that part.

Eventually,we got out of that place and was covered in full-on sweat from all of the running we did in it.

"Boy,that was so boring!"Emily comments,triggering a dude in a bloodied suit to jump out and roar at her,she looked at him as if he was an idiot,"Not scary."

The poor guy went back to his place and she spoke,"Welp,we better get back to the school hall."

We all nodded and went to the path,I hear a couple of ,' Good night!'It was a nice saying I liked so I thanked them.

Others were making their way back to the school and some were talking while they did,the four of us just keep a silence between ourselves.

"Sofia!"Dad said as he approached me and my friends,a man who had grey hair whom I think was Hugo's father,"Chap,let's take a photo of you and your friends!"

Emily was really eager to be in one so she stroke a pose of a two bunny ears with her fingers and stuck her tongue out and I just made some jazz hands,Hugo just waved(his hand was still wrapped tightly around my shoulder) and Desmond just flailed his arms took two shots and announced,"I'll mail the photographs to you all."

Emily and Desmond,soon made their departure from our and Garrick,stated firmly,"We'll take a photo of you two."

I blinked apprehensively as Hugo readjusted his arm and placed it around my neck,I gave him a shy simpler and the camera caught that moment."Fantastic!"Garrick says before Dad took his position and placed the camera stand in front of us,Hugo's hands lifted me above the ground and it was snapped by it,too.

"Last one,do something...hmm...more loving between you two."

"Uh..."I murmured.

An idiot wouldn't kiss a girl/boy in front of his/her dad or parents,they wouldn't want anyone to hang that up the wall or frame it and of course,Hugo did the unexpected again.

Pulling me towards him,he mumbled softly,"I love you,Sofia."I would have squealed if weren't for the presence of our fathers and friends,he closed the short distance between us,jerking me into the most wonderful kiss,ever.

If I had the chance of freezing this moment,I would take it and replay it over and over again.

His words and his love confession,was nothing short but sweet,I would never try to forget them and I mean it.

This was truly one unforgettable halloween.


End file.
